The Great Darkness
by HawkStar64
Summary: 25 years after The Last Hope A great Darkness will come and 4 Cats must rise to face it or risk being wiped out. For good.


**Hello! HawkStar64 here! I just need to tell you a couple things! First, this is my first Fanfic so please no rage. Second, I didn't add very much detail to the Allegiances for Wind, River, And ShadowClan because they aren't as important as ThunderClan. Third, I might not upload every day of every other day but I will upload ASAP! -Hawk**

* * *

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Emberstar-Flame colored she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Hawkclaw-Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat: Tangleheart-Small tortoiseshell tom with Amber eyes

Apprentice,Ravenpaw

Warriors:

Wildblaze-Golden tabby she-cat

Swiftfire-Ginger tom

Rainpelt-blue-gray she-cat

Thorncloud-Gray tom

Fuzzyfur-Thick-furred golden she-cat

Apprentice, Moonpaw

Mudpool-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Bramblewhisker-Small tabby tom with long claws

Apprentice, Thunderpaw

Mousestripe-Light brown tabby she-cat

Leafheart-Gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Clawfrost-Black and white tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentices:

Moonpaw-Silver she-cat

Ravenpaw-Jet black she-cat with white feet

Lionpaw-Golden tabby tom with thick fur

Thunderpaw-Light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Cloudfeather-Pure white she-cat expecting Thorncloud's kits

Sandfoot-Pale ginger she-cat mother to Hawkclaw's kits Lightingkit, Skykit, and Tigerkit

Starfur-Silver she-cat with blue eyes mother to Swiftfire's kits Leopardkit, and Jaykit

Elders:

Silversplash-Silver tom

Clawwing-Brown she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Froststar-Brown tom with white feet, tail and head

Deputy:Echoflight-Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:Clawstripe-Gray tabby tom, formally warrior

Warriors:

Padwhisker-Golden she-cat with brown feet

Dewice-Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

Bluewing-Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Dawnblaze-Cream she-cat with green eyes

**WindClan**

Leader:Heatherstar-Light brown tabby she-cat

Deputy:Owlheart-black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Birchpaw

Medicine Cat:Spottedfire-Ginger she-cat with brown eyes

Warriors:

Lionfoot-Thick-furred Golden tabby tom

apprentice, Windpaw

Lightheart-White she-cat with tan splotches

Cloudstripe- Gray she-cat with white stripes

Hollywing-Cream she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader:Stonestar-Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Deputy:Leopardplet-Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Medicine Cat:Cometice-Black she-cat with icy blue eyes

Warriors:

Echosky-Tabby she-cat with brown feet

Mosswhisker-Brown she-cat with green eyes

Leafstorm-Gray tom with amber eyes

Jayheart-Gray tom with blue eyes

Prologue

The crisp winter wind whipped across Tangleheart's face as he hiked to the Moonpool. The Medicine cat of ShadowClan, Clawstripe, walked beside him. "Where do you think Cometice and Spottedfire are?" Tangleheart broke the silence. "Don't know." Clawstripe responded curtly. _Odd._ Clawstripe was always friendly.

As the Moonpool came into view they heard voices behind them. "Hey, wait up!" Spottedfire, of WindClan, was bounding up the path, Cometice, of RiverClan, Hard on her heels. Spottedfire's ginger fur was brown in the darkness and with the black pelt of Cometice you could only see her icy blue eyes. "Can we go now?" Clawstripe replied harshly. "I'd like to get back to my clan before Sunhigh," And with that Clawstripe whipped around and stomped up the trail. "Geez, what got under his fur!" Spottedfire whispered to Tangleheart when the grumpy Medicine cat was out of ear shot. A purr rumbled in Tangleheart's throat. "The older you get the grumpier you get, I guess."

As the trio of Medicine cats walked down to the Moonpool the former Warrior was already asleep by the Moonpool. Tangleheart pressed his nose up to the pool he fell asleep instantly.

Tangleheart woke in a grassy clearing surrounded by dense forest. A molted gray tom with blue eyes stood two tail-lengths away. Tangleheart gasped. "Jayfeather?" Jayfeather dipped his head. "Greetings." Tangleheart had heard nursery tales about the blind tom with the power to read your mind. Jayfeather's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Well, as you can see, the nursery tales are true."

"Do you need me for something? Something important? Is there an omen?" Tangleheart was asking a million questions. Jayfeather started to get annoyed. "Great StarClan! Shut your mouth!" Tangleheart shut his jaw and looked expectantly at the medicine cat. Jayfeather's face suddenly darkened. "The eyes of Amber. The claws of a Tiger. The great darkness will come and four must rise to defeat it." And with that Jayfeather faded from sight, leaving a very confused medicine cat behind.


End file.
